jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Prowler64/New site rules
Because of how heavily vandalised and unprofessional this wiki has become, it is time to add some rules to the site. Please read them all, especially for anyone who takes on the task of creating scripts. #No fan fictions or speculation articles of any kind. They will be deleted upon sight and the user will be given a warning. #If the first edit OR comment is vandalism, offensive or is in any other way inappropriate to this wiki, you will receive at least a one week ban. Other instances will vary depending on the situation. Absolutely no circle-jerking. I've seen what happens at the subreddit, and what is tolerated there may not be tolerated here. #Regarding the scripts - they are in a poor state and are not recommended '''to be placed on pages. However, if you do wish to do this, you must follow the following rules to ensure they are at a high standard. If '''one '''of these rules is breeched, the entire script may be deleted, and the offender will receive a warning. (Quotes and plot sections are better - take a look at the Bubsy Collection page.) Check out this script if you want some advice (or any other script for that matter!) ##Ensure you have a '''very strong '''grasp of the English language, and how a script / written piece should be written. If you are not sure that you have these skills, '''do not attempt to write a script. ##The script must be completed in one edit '''(or at least a few edits within a few days). You cannot just stop and come back to it later. Write it in Word first, or use your user page, or our forums! Just keep it off the main space until it is complete. ##Scripts must not contain '''any '''spelling or grammatical errors. Take your time, type it in Word first, and come back tomorrow before you add it. We all make mistakes, but I don't have time to fix yours. One small error is OK, but multiple errors are distracting. ##NO GIANT WALLS OF TEXT. Keep paragraphs '''short and to the point. A paragraph should be around 10 sentences long to make it easier on the eyes. ##If someone is talking, state who it is. Even if Jon is the only one speaking, a paragraph must look like this: Jon: ' Bold names are preferred as it stands out and makes it easier to read. ##Scripts are '''not '''allowed on video pages that do not have a plot / synopsis section. Do you really expect someone to read the entire script when a summary would do? Of course not! ##Keep to the script! If Jon said it, you can write it. If text appears on the screen, you can write it. If you are writing a description of what is happening eg. 'Jacques eats Jon's hair', that is fine. If you write anything else, the entire piece will be deleted. #'Image Policy: All images uploaded to this site must have something to do with JonTron. ##If a new image is being uploaded, it must include a name that is easily searchable. For example, if the image is a thumbnail, it must '''include some variation of the title of the episode. For example, Barbie games must have some variation of the title such as 'barbiegames.jpg' or 'BarbieGames.png'. Capitalisation is preferable, but not compulsary. Images of people must be named after them. Files with names such as '158369-JonTron.png' will be deleted or renamed. ##If uploading a '''higher quality '''version of an image, you must go to the lower quality image's page, select 'File History', followed by 'Upload a new version of this file', and follow the prompts. ##Duplicate or badly named images may be deleted, unless they are wanted. In the case of two equally high quality images, the '''newer '''file is '''always '''deleted. #Do not complain in the comments, or anywhere else about Jon not uploading videos. Jon will upload new videos '''when he feels like it. I don't know when he will update, so please do not ask. Offending comments will be removed on sight. This wiki '''must '''look more professional. If you have comments or questions, feel free to ask them. After every video is added and every page looks passable, then we can have some fun with it but until then, we need to work hard on it. Category:Blog posts